When The Dawn Comes: Volume One
by Vicki and Teazer
Summary: Cats fic. This is the story of Mungojerrie's life and his long perilous journey to the Junkyard and the beginnings of his battles against Macavity. This was my first fic ever, so please RR. Last part up!
1. Part One

A/N: Well, I've gotten around to publishing my first fanfiction ever! I wrote this when I was a stupid little eleven year old, but I've just reread it and I think that it actually turned out pretty well. Sorry for some parts—I wrote this quite a while ago and some character descriptions might be inaccurate, especially that of Demeter and Mungojerrie's. I already have the entire thing written, so if you want me to post parts two, three, and four, then I will. Meanwhile, tell me if you like this first part:

**Prolougue**

Jerry lay huddled in his basket at his house, curled up by his mother and siblings. The power of his hunger got the better of him, so in response he crawled up to his mother and nursed. He didn't have a clue of what was in store for him the next night.

=..=

Little Jerry, the biggest of the litter, was an adventurous sort of kitten. He and his brothers were outside in the yard, but instead of joining in with them in their game of tag, Jerry had other things on his mind.

He gazed at the fence wistfully, thinking hard about what might be living on the other side. He wondered so because his mother has forbidden any of the kittens from leaving the yard, and he only wanted to know why. But now seemed like an ideal time to find out, as Mother wasn't there to tell him off. She was off going about her business inside, and he was outside.

Jerry gingerly placed a paw on the fence, then sat there in a few moments of silence. Then he finally lost his nerve and started climbing up.

Jerry held his breath as he slowly traveled upward. Several times he lost his grip and had to stop and cling to the rough, wooden fence. Then, after a few minutes, he finally reached the top.

The rest happened so fast. All of a sudden, a huge animal flung itself against the fence, causing it to rock this way and that. The frightened kitten clung to the fence and saw a gaping mouth full of hideous fangs, saliva dripping from them and humongous furry paws swiping deliberately in his direction. It was then that he realized why his mother had forbidden them to cross to the other yard.

It was inhabited by a Pollicle dog.

Jerry meant right then and there to hop safely back into his yard, but the next thing he knew he was toppling down the other side. It was then that the kitten knew that it was all over.

=..=

Jerry woke several hours later in a small cage. He took a few weary sniffs and found out that he was in the vet's office. He would have jumped for joy for the fact that he was still among the living, but he could tell that if he did he would hit his head. The cage was only big enough for him to take a few steps forward and a few steps back. _At least this is better than a Pollicle's mouth,_ Jerry thought.

All of the sudden he could feel a surge of anger. Why didn't his mom even tell them why they shouldn't cross the fence? Then he would not of had to learn the hard way. If he hadn't been rescued in time, curiosity would have literally killed the cat.

In his anger and frustration, Jerry sank his teeth into the wire door. Then, to his astonishment, it swung open. He carefully stepped out into the darkness of the office. Then he crept toward a stack of boxes supposedly filled with important papers and tools. But before he reached the top of the pile, he realized someone was watching him.

He spun around to find himself facing the most hideous looking cat he had ever seen in his life. "Uh, hi," he sputtered. "Can you 'elp me git outta this place? I'm feelin' much betta now, really. I-"

But before he could finish, the cat snatched him up in his jaws and started running. Jerry let out a terrified squeak as the cat ran right through the window, then kept running through the broken glass. A burglar alarm sounded, but that didn't stop the beast from proceeding to roar down the narrow street and down the alley.

The cat turned on a dime and squealed to a halt once safely around the corner. Then it proceeded to beat him up. Jerry was very close to passing out, but the last things he heard was a clap of thunder and the sound of many voices as they rang out:

"Macavity!"

**Chapter One**

"Kid! Git up!"

Kid winced as he took a kick to the side. Even so, he quickly got up and stood at attention. As the Chief booted the other kittens awake, he could see his colleagues do the same.

"Alright!" the Chief boomed. "Role call! Kid!"

"Here," a kitten muttered wearily.

"Kid!"

"Here."

"Kid!"

"Here."

"Kid!"

"Here."

None of the kittens knew their real names. Macavity, who only used them to do his grim work, hadn't approved of letting them keep them. Kid (Jerry), who had really would have liked to keep his real name, wasn't any exception.

"Kid!"

"Here," Kid muttered. When the Chief turned away, Kid examined his coat. Filthy! But then, it was what you would expect when you haven't had a proper bath in half your life. Kid had been kidnapped at age six (in cat years), and was now twelve.

"All right!" the Chief Kid said again. "The boss needs his breakfast. He wants a whole tuna, clean, fresh, and _fast_. You do well on this outing," he added, "and I might move your monthly meal to today. Now, _let's get moving!_"

The Kids marched behind the Chief towards the grocery store, which had some of the best quality food but not exactly the best quality employees. To put it bluntly, most of them have as much space between their ears as a mossy rock, which has no ears.

They reached the grocery store a few minutes later. None of the kittens dared to be hesitant as the Chief sent them into the store. They kept up the pace quite well, so the Chief allowed them time to get a can of sardines for their monthly meal.

The Kids ate the salty fish in the alley. Kid looked around. His colleagues were scarfing down their pitiful meals like no tomorrow. Kid followed suit, slurping up the canned goodies as fast as he could, for the Chief never gave them enough time to eat. If he didn't finish it, he would have to go even hungrier than he had gone a few minutes ago.

"So, Kid," said the oldest of the slaves to Kid, making sure that he was keeping his voice down. "When are you gonna bust outta here?"

"Soon," Kid said, as he always did. He always answered like this because, even though he did tell his friends he was going to escape, he did not know how. Thinking up escape plans is risky, and you have to know if what you're going to do is safe, let alone possible, especially if who you're escaping from is a mad murderer. Unfortunately, escaping from Macavity was definitely _not_ safe, and certainly seemed impossible.

=..=

That night Kid was nudged awake. He opened his eyes to see the eldest Kid, staring back at him.

"Wha?" Kid asked sleepily.

"Look," the other kitten muttered, pointing into the night.

Kid looked up and watched, horrified, as the Chief Kid limped onto the scene. He was covered in fresh bite marks and scratches, blood dripping in every step. Finally, the beaten kitten collapsed and closed his eyes for one last time.

"Looks like Macavity got bored of him," Kid's friend murmured. "We'll be getting a new Chief tomorrow."

Kid stared at the perished kitten. It was right then and there that he knew that, somehow one way or another, he had to escape.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, the was no Chief to assist them in the starting of the day. Instead, a clap of thunder woke the slaves, which meant Macavity was coming with a new Chief.

Sure enough, Macavity appeared shortly after the thunder. Luckily all the kittens were standing and were in the right formation, so that lessened the chance of bloodshed. Next to Macavity stood a scarred kitten, the new Chief.

"Hello, boys," Macavity rumbled laughingly. "I have you're new Chief. His name is Octavier, but you are to refer to him as Chief. You are to obey his command, as well as mine, and _don't you forget it!_"

Thunder once again sounded and Macavity was gone, leaving Octavier with the enslaved kittens. The new Chief turned to them and grinned evilly, his eyes taking on the appearance of a serpents.

"You heard him." Octavier grinned even more. "You are to obey my command. Now, MARCH!!!"

=..=

Oh, what a horrible day it had been! Kid felt that he had practically broken his back in performing Octavier's grueling jobs. But he was sure that if he made good timing and was well prepared, _tonight _would be the night he would escape.

Octavier stood tall and spoke over all the painful muttering and whimpers. "Get a good nights rest if you can," he said. "I have a lot of work for you to do tomorrow. And keep in mind," he added. "any kitten caught out of bed'll be thrown to the dogs!" Grinning sinisterly, Octavier left them to sleep.

Kid was taken aback. Did Octavier know? He would just have to be careful during his escape. He will _not_ get caught.

Long after everyone was asleep, Kid made his move. He sauntered over to the fence and hopped it easily, coming face to face with Octavier. A large, hairy mongrel stood behind him, lip curled.

"Naughty, naughty," Octavier hissed. "What are you doing out of bed? Wait a minute, there's no need to tell _me._ Why don't you answer to Bruno?"

The dog lunged. Kid dodged it almost expertly, and instead the dog snatched up Octavier in his jaws. Spitting out the remains of the former Chief, the mutt ran after Kid.

Leaping over the obstacles in the alley between 24th and 25th, Kid tore his way toward the streets, the dog pounding behind him. Kid looked back one last time to see a huge paw and felt pain surge through his body as the dog cuffed him over the head. The kitten went flying, and the last thing he heard was a clatter and a bloodcurdling howl.

A/N: Please R/R, I'd like to see what people thought of how my writing was back then!


	2. Part Two

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I had no idea whether I was good or not…anyway, here's part two of volume one,

**Chapter Three**

Kid woke up in at the bottom of a metal garbage barrel. He peered wearily into the light that poured in through the top. Getting up shakily to his feet, Kid leaped to the rim of the can and was relieved to find that the dog had gone. Which reminded him: _he had escaped_.

The kitten, suddenly feeling much stronger, dropped to the ground and landed safely on his feet. He examined the road carefully, then dashed across the street. Not wanting to get caught by the Kids and the new Chief on their way to retrieve Macavity's breakfast, Kid headed to the butcher shop instead of the grocery store for the kind of meal he had been waiting for all these years.

Kid nudged the door open and squeezed into the shop. He sniffed the air for a good summary of the quality meat the butcher supplied. When all seemed well, Kid made his approach to the meat counter.

Kid would have gotten close enough if a sudden flash of color hadn't appeared and beat him to it. The startled kitten caught a second's glimpse of what it was and was even more bewildered after finding out that it was another kitten. The kitten was an orange color and donned a string of pearls around her neck. She snatched up a meat patty and dashed outside. The butcher bustled out of the kitchen, roaring with rage.

"That cat!" he bellowed. Then he spotted Kid. "You!" he shrieked, and started toward him.

"I' wasn' me!" Kid tried to explain, but there simply wasn't enough time. He had to get out of there, and fast!

Kid sprinted out the door, and only stopped until he was plain out of sight. "Stupid kitten!" he muttered. "Must've bin a Jellicle. They don' 'ave enough sense ta do anythin' properly, only ta get us alley cats in trouble!"

Kid then heard a soft rustling noise behind a Dumpster. _It's one of Macavity's rats,_ he thought fearfully. But despite his fear, curiosity got the better of him, and he went over to look. Creeping stealthily towards the Dumpster, Kid peered behind it.

It was the shock of his life. "Aaaaiii!" a voice cried out and the next thing he knew, he was pinned down, staring straight into the face of the kitten from the butcher shop.

"Whaddaya wan'?" the kitten growled menacingly.

"Nothin'!" Kid spat angrily. "Can' a guy _walk_?"

"Yeh've bin followin' me!" the kitten hissed.

"_Followin' _ya?" Kid retorted, enraged. "I haven' bin followin' ya!"

"Yes ya have!" the kitten snapped. "I saw ya followin' me on me way ta the shop!"

"_You_ got me in trouble!" Kid hissed back.

"Serves ya righ'!" said the kitten. "Imagin a kitten in yer state lookin' fer more trouble!"

"My _state,_" Kid snapped. " in nonna yer bussiness. Now get offa me!"

"I'd like ta see ya try an' make me!"

Kid lashed out a paw and struck the kitten in the face. Big mistake. For a girl she was pretty strong and a very good fighter. Kid was hit in almost any place you could imagine, and by the time she had finished he was completely winded.

"Urg..." he moaned when the young queen stepped over him to examine the results of her recent victim. "_Neva_...mess...with...a...girl," she whispered to him, and kicked him in the side.

**Chapter Four**

"Okay, truce," Kid gasped. "Couldn' ya jus' show me a place I could live? A _safe_ place?"

The kitten stared at him suspiciously. "O' course I can. The safest place 'round 'ere is th' junkyahrd."

"Junkyahrd?" Kid exclaimed. "Not the _Jellicle _Junkyahrd?"

" 'Course it is," said the kitten. "What's yer problem?"

"I'm not goin' ta th' Junkyahrd," Kid declared.

"Oh yes you are," said the kitten firmly. "You wan'ed someplace safe an' I know where an' yer comin' with me, got it?"

Kid hesitated, then he finally gave in. "All roit, I'll go with you."

"Good," said the kitten, and they were on their way.

"What's yer name anyway?" Kid asked.

"Me name's Rumpelteazer," she replied. "And it is odd known' tha' I've been assaulted by a total stranger, so ya might as well tell me yours."

"Don' got one," Kid answered ruefully. "I'm just Kid. An' I would prefer it if ya didn' mock me."

"I talk like this normally," Rumpelteazer said testily. "We're almost there. By the way," she added, "you cin call me Rumpel."

"Fine by me," Kid muttered.

The two kittens reached the Junkyard fairly quickly after that. Kid and Rumpel were almost immediately greeted by a tall tabby kitten.

"What's your business here?" the tabby asked Kid. Kid stepped back, both amused and bewildered by the kitten's notion to leadership.

"Keep yer stripes on, Munku." Rumpel smirked. "I gotta friend 'ere. 'is name's Kid."

"Kid?" Munku asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"No!" Munku snapped, and he spun around and ran away. Kid took it that Rumpelteazer was quite popular for her wrestling skill.

They slunk further into the Junkyard. "You sure you know where yer goin'?" Kid asked, surveying the mounds of trash that seemed to have no end.

"Ya neva know yer way aroun' 'till ya've bin 'ere at least once in yer life," Rumpelteazer said cheerfully, and they continued on.

Finally, Rumpel stopped Kid near the middle of the Junkyard. "Hey, guys!" Rumpel called out to what seemed like no one in particular. "Lookie what I got 'ere!"

Instantly two female kittens leapt in front of them. One of them, a flaming red, saw Kid. "Who's this?" she asked, looking purely disgusted.

"His coat is filthy!" shrieked the other, one almost equally red. Kid noticed that both of them were wearing spiked collars.

"This is Kid," Rumpel explained. "Found 'im out by th' butcher's shop."

"Obviously," the first queen said, staring at Kid's scratches and bite marks, old and new. "I think you kinda beat him up too much, Rumpel."

"Nah, 'e was like that when I found 'im, Bomby," Rumpel replied. "Well, afterwards, anyway," she added.

She turned to Kid. "Kid, this is Bombalurina"--she gestured to the first queen--" and Demeter."

"Charmed," he said sarcastically.

They ignored him. "Rumpel," Bomby said, turning to her. "we need help with the kittens. It's starting to look a little ugly."

"Yeah," said Demeter. "Victoria's already fallen over twice, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus have had five fights, Admetus is screaming for his mommy 'cause Plato hit him on the nose"-Kid realized the air was filled with shrieks and cries that were obviously being produced by a very small kitten-"and Quaxo won't put on his gloves!"

"Yeah," said Bomby. "We have four lightly toasted kittens on our hands now."

"Eeek," said Rumpel, making a face. "Point made. Is it okay if I bring Kid along?"

"As long as he takes a bath," said Demeter, also making a face.

"I keep that in mind," Kid muttered, turning around to leave.

"Just don't use the creek!" Bomby called after him. "We drink out of it, you know!"

A/N: What did I tell ya? I messed up the description of Demeter in case you missed it. ::slaps self:: You idiot, her fur's not a bright red color! Glah!

Ahem, anyway, I'll try to have up the next part soon, so just hang tight while I find the time…

Teaz


	3. Part Three

Part Three

Chapter Five

After a long bath, Kid was reintroduced to his coat. He was surprised to see himself a clean kitten when he glanced at his reflection in the creek that ran through the Junkyard. His fur had an off-white base and was striped with splashes of rusty red, black, and orange. _This is actually me,_ he thought, marveling the wonder of a good bath. _This is me, only clean!_

Kid returned to the place where he had met with Bombulurina and Demeter, only to see them waiting for him and to inform him that he had taken so long bathing, all the kittens had gone home and they didn't need his help.

When Bomby and Demeter had left, Rumpel leaned over to Kid. "You cin come over ta my place," she said.

"_You're_ place?" Kid asked. Kittens could choose their own homes in the Junkyard?

"It's a _dream house_!" Rumpelteazer laughed, so he took her word for it and followed her.

"Ya see, most cats prefer diggin' up a nice cozy den," Rumpel explained, "but I have slightly different taste. Ah, 'ere it is!"

Kid gaped. In front of them was a broken down car. Rumpel was right! To own their own car would be any alley cat's dreams, and now his were to be fulfilled!

Five minutes later, the two kittens were stretched out on top of the car. "Ya know," said Rumpelteazer suddenly, "you need a betta name then jus' Kid. Ya need a Jellicle name."

"How do I make one?" Kid asked.

"We _think _of it, dumbo!" laughed Rumpel. "What was your real name?" she asked, as if she knew that Kid couldn't be anyone's real name.

Kid thought for a while. Then he remembered! He heard it the day before he was kidnapped! "Jerry," he said.

They thought a little while longer. After about ten minutes, Kid stood up and thrust out his chest. "My name," he said proudly, "is Mungojerrie!"

Rumpel whistled, impressed.

Mungojerrie lay down again, then turned to Rumpelteazer. "By the way," he added, "you cin call me Mungo."

Chapter Six

"_He escaped?!_" Macavity roared. "I had big plans for that kid!"

Bruno swayed uncomfortably. "I didn't mean to upset you boss, I was under Octavier's command..."

"You fool," Macavity hissed. "I would have expected better from a dog! I'm glad Octavier's been disposed of, however," he added. "He knew perfectly well that I knew Jerry would make a good henchman ever since I lay eyes on him, the damn idiot. If that kitten could survive falling into the territory of a mad Pollicle dog, I knew he would make a fine assistant."

"I quite agree with you, Macavity, you know everything..."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU FILTHY MUTT!" Macavity barked, and he hurled a broken bicycle tire the dog's way. "I HAVE NO USE FOR IDIOTS!"

The mongrel whimpered pathetically and ran out of the alley, tail tucked.

=..=

Mungo was suddenly awakened when he felt himself being pushed off the roof of the car. His eyes snapped open and found himself looking Rumpelteazer straight in the face.

"Wha' did ya wake me up for?" Mungo asked, though he knew that he should expect anything after living with her for over two cat years.

"It's my birthday, goofball," she giggled, rolling off him.

" 'Ow could I 'ave forgotten?" Mungo muttered.

"Hey, it's not ev'ry day ya get ta turn fifteen," she said happily. "I only wanted someone ta celebrate with," she added, pretending to be hurt.

"Can' ya jus' let me sleep?" Mungo asked sleepily.

"Uh...." said Rumpel, as though she were considering it, "NO!"

Rumpelteazer pounced. Laughing, Mungo wrestled playfully along. They played for a while, wrestling, rolling and tickling until Rumpel got up and let him get to his feet. "What should we do for breakfast?" she asked.

"Can' we jus' wait a little while?"

"Fine. I'll guess I'll jus' hafta go ta Jake's by myself, huh?"

Mungo's ears pricked upon hearing the name of his favorite barbeque restaurant. "Let's go then!" he said eagerly, glad to get some food and wreck havoc.

" 'Ere we are!" said Mungo when they reached Jakes. His mouth watered as the smell of barbeque wafted under his nose. He turned to Rumpel. "Strategy one, two or three?"

"Four."

Mungo grinned. He knew what that meant. Instead of going around the back where they usually went in, they would go in through the front, which would cause a bigger riot.

"The more the better," Rumpel added wistfully, as if she thought Mungo wasn't up to it.

"Let's go!"

Rumpel grinned, and they went in.

=..=

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer returned to the junkyard with their sacks full to the top of barbeque. After pushing their bags in through the window, the quick-change comedians squeezed into the front seat to enjoy their meal.

"I was lookin' forward to some good food like this," said Mungo, stuffing his face with chicken. "Actually, I was plannin' ta bring ya here firs' thing in th' mornin' on account of yer birthday, Rumpel."

"Ya gotta be kiddin'! I couldn' get ya outta bed 'till I mentioned Jakes!" Rumpel laughed.

"Really!"

"Don' try an' fool me! Yer as dozy as a Great Dane!"

All of a sudden, lightning flashed across the sky. What scared the two young adults was that it was a perfectly sunny day, which only meant one thing:

"Macavity!"

"Mungo, stay inside!"

"You think I'm crazy?" Mungo nervously nibbled his barbeque chicken. "What makes you think that I'm gonna jump ou' the window or somethin'?"

"Yeah, wha' kinda cat thinks 'e's awake when 'e's asleep?"

The two Jellicles crouched under the dashboard until the other cats came back out. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer leaped out the moon roof and dashed out to see Munkustrap.

"What 'appened?" Rumpel asked.

"One of the kittens," he replied sadly. "He took one."

"Which one?"

"We don't know. He didn't have a name yet."

Mungo wasn't paying attention. He knew why the kitten was taken. Obviously he had done something of great talent under the Hidden Paw's watchful eye. He could feel his hair bristle, but all he could hope was that the kitten would be smart and not get into any trouble with Macavity.


	4. Part Four

Chapter Seven

_"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGH!"_

The father cried out in rage, throwing the door open and watching the retreating cats. "YOU CATS NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!" he roared.

_Ping._

The father swung around to see a strange cat standing over a broken Ming vase, looking up at him innocently.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" the angry man bellowed, causing the cat to bound out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. With those idiot cats he lived with, the family always got "surprise visitors" because the area window was always wide open. Huffing and puffing angrily, the man slammed the door shut.

"Boy, 'e sure got angry after we pulled out all those pots and pans from the pantry," said Rumpel.

"Even so, it's still fun ta make 'im explode like that," Mungo said. "He looks so much like a mad gorilla when 'is buttons 'ave bin pushed!"

He did a ridiculous impression of the father going on a rampage, causing Rumpelteazer to burst out laughing.

"You're good!" she informed him between giggles.

The notorious duo entered the Junkyard together. They were greeted immediately by Rum Tum Tugger, who was looking excited (remember, there's excited, but there's also _Tugger _excited).

"You guys, the Ball is tomorrow night! You have any idea what we're getting for food? It is _your _job, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, we're workin' on it," Rumpelteazer muttered.

"Yeah, well, you better bring something good this time!" Tugger called after their retreating backs.

"What does 'good' mean again?" Mungo asked.

"We put most of the food out for the cats, but take the rest of it and scatter it all over the Junkyahrd." Rumpel replied. "It's th' only way ta get 'im ta eat."

"Roit."

=..=

"_YOU DIDN'T GET HIM? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?!"_

The henchman, shivering horribly, said in reply, "I'm sorry Macavity, you_ said _he was a kitten..."

"NOT _THAT_ KIND OF KITTEN! HE'S ALMOST FULL-GROWN, YOU FOOL!"

The angry tom grabbed his henchman and hurled him across the street and over a wire fence. There was a very good reason why he wanted him to land there; behind the fence was Pollicle Park.

"Never let other cats do what you could do yourself," Macavity snarled. The Hidden Paw scowled and lay down, listening to the howls and hisses coming from across the street. After only a few minutes, a paw, one that had once belonged to that of a cat's, flew over the fence and landed on the sidewalk.

=..=

Rumpel giggled as she ran through the Junkyard, Mungo chasing after her. Finally, she reached the center of the Junkyard and came to a halt. "Th' Ball's gonna stahrt!" she said excitedly when Mungojerrie reached her side.

Mungo could barely sit still. He loved the Ball. He and Rumpelteazer would educate the kittens on what it was like to be a knockabout clown, about the Pollicles they had made friends with and Pollicles they were enemies with, what it was like to be a natuaral mischeif-maker, listening to them ooh and ahh, enchanted by the quick-change comedians success.

Finally, Munkustrap came out into the open and started to sing:

_"Jellicle cats, come out to night,_

_"Jellicle cats, come one, come all,_

_"The Jellicle Moon is shining bright,_

_"Jellicles come to the Jellicle Ball!"_

Cats instantly became pouring in from every direction: Alonzo, Bombulurina, Demeter, Exotica, Coricopat, Tantomile, all of the kittens, following The Rum Tum Tugger, who was in front of the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees, then all of the other Jellicles, ready to rejoice and find out who will be picked to go to the Heaviside Layer.

Mungojerrie grinned at his partner, who grinned back as they slung their bags over their shoulders and joined the other cats. All the kittens gathered around them at once, ready for another adventure.

"What's the story this time, Rumpel?" Jemima asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" crowed Carbucketty.

"Hold yer horses!" Mungo laughed. "Actually, we happened to wreck some major havoc jus' a few days ago."

"Get on with it then!" said Victoria, one of the older kittens. She was also a very close friend to the Dynamic Duo.

"Okay, okay," said Rumpel. "Well, it was my birthday, so we wen' ta Jake's fer breakfast. This time we wen' through th' front door 'n'stead of th' back."

"Believe me," said Mungo, "th' people wen' crazy! We ran under a few tables--"

"--an' on top o' them," Rumpel added.

"--and dashed inta th' kitchen. Th' cook wen' mad, o' course, so we had ta dodge a few blows from 'is rollin' pin. We grabbed th' grills an' poured th' good stuff in our bags."

"Then we made away with our stuff through th' back," finished Rumpel.

"WOW!" the smaller kittens squealed, while the older ones looked merely impressed.

Munkustrap trotted over. "Okay, kids, it's time for your dinner. You better get there while it's still warm..."

"Or before B.J eats it all, whichever comes first," Rumpel whispered to Mungo, giggling.

Munkustrap gave them a disapproving look. "I heard that, and don't think the kittens didn't either."-the kittens were snickering among themselves-"Really, you two, you need to set a better example!"

"Aw, c'mon, Munku, it comes in handy if ya wanna become a knockabou' clown," Mungo joked. "An' I'm sorry ta say this, bu' I think a couple o' them already consider us their oidols!"

Munku frowned and led the giggling kittens away, leaving Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer to fall apart, laughing hysterically.

"C'mon, Rumpel," Mungo gasped. "We should probably 'ead over there, too, before B.J really _does_ eat it all!"

While they ate, Mungojerrie only then realized how pretty his partner was. Her fur was shiny and smooth, and her eyes a deep green. Mungo looked at his own coat. It looked like he hadn't bathed in a week.

The night was going by quickly. Before they knew it, it was almost time to announce the lucky Jellicle who was to be sent to the Heaviside Layer. Rumpel went over to Mungo. "Would ya like ta go to th' bridge with me?"

The bridge was a wooden bridge over a particularly rough part of the creek. Every cat at the Junkyard loved the view from atop the bridge.

"They're abou' ta announce..."

"I know."

Mungo gave in and grinned. "All roit, then."

The two Jellicles trotted over to the bridge, out of sight from all the other cats. They sat down and Rumpelteazer rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

Mungo had never felt so sentimental in his life. Crickets serenaded into the darkness. Water in the creek flowed quickly, ending in small "rapids" and continuing into the Junkyard. Rumpel sat by him on the wooden bridge as they gazed at the Jellicle Moon.

Mungo then became aware of a figure surveying them at the end of the bridge. Spinning around, Mungo felt the familiar prickle of his hair standing on end in fear that he had not experienced in years. Then he saw him.

It was Macavity.

Rumpel saw him too and let out a low hiss. Mungo remained quiet, for Macavity was anything but alone. Behind him was an army of rats. They were awful creatures, reeking of battle and aggressiveness, only adding to the fear.

Macavity smiled evilly and sauntered a few steps toward them. "Good evening, Mungo," he said silkily. "How pleasant to meet up again on such a beautiful night!"

" 'E's not comin' back, Macavity!" Rumpel hissed before the Napoleon of Crime could say anything else. "I'd like ta see ya try an' make 'im!"

Macavity's smile was abruptly erased and replaced with a sordid snarl. "I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this!" He barked at Mungo. "You have one last chance! It's now or never, Mungojerrie!"

Mungo felt a surge of rage rush through him. He puffed up his fur even more and bared his teeth. "No, Macavity! You cin try all ya want ta get me back, bu' this is my final word!"

All of a sudden, Macavity seemed to inflate. He got bigger and bigger, his lip curling. "IT CERTAINLY IS YOUR LAST WORD!" he shrieked.

Macavity let out a bloodthirsty yowl that filled the Junkyard and the square. Mungo could hear all the cheering in the Junkyard fade away. All of a sudden, two bolts of lightning hit the bridge, which split in two with Mungo on one half and Rumpel on the other. The second bolt of lightning hit the other end of the bridge, wrenching Rumpel's half from the ground.

"GET THEM!" Macavity roared, seemingly to no one in particular at first. Rats poured in from every direction, cornering the cats. Rumpel, whose half was already halfway sunk into the creek, swiped, knocking one into the rushing water.

Mungo quickly followed suit. A rat flung itself at him, and Mungo caught it in midair and smashed it on the bridge.

The rats were coming in waves now. They cornered Mungojerrie at the edge. Mungo made an attempt to cuff a rat over the head when he slipped, just managing to grab on with his forepaws.

Mungo quickly turned his attention to Rumpelteazer, who was still fighting strong. Rumpel saw him and cried out, "Mungo! Hang on!" To his horror, Mungo saw a rat grab a thick, sharp stick and stab Rumpel in the cheek. She swayed on the spot, then toppled into the creek.

"_Rumpel!_" Mungo cried. Then he heard a low creaking sound above him. The rats were abandoning the bridge, for it was beginning to fall apart. It was already falling, and Mungo knew that if he didn't do something quick, it would crush him.

Mungo gulped, then let go, letting the rushing water carry him off just before the bridge collapsed.

Tumbling head over tail, Mungo struggled to keep his head above water. Chunks of smashed wood pelted him, adding more to the injury. In one last attempt to catch a breath, a piece of wood collided with his head, and he blacked out.

=..=

Mungo woke on a rock surrounded by reeds. He could still hear the sound of the water rushing on either side of him, but that was the least of his worries.

Where was Rumpel?

Mungojerrie had started pacing on the rock anxiously, trying to think of what to do, when he stepped on something round. He wheeled around and clamped onto it with his forepaws.

A pearl!

Then Mungo saw her. She was tangled in the reeds around him. He slashed through them with all his might, fighting to free her.

At long last, Rumpelteazer was freed. But she still hadn't moved. Mungo held her in his paws, tears rolling down his cheeks. He wished it wasn't true, but there was no denying it. She was...

"Irg?" Rumpel's eyes fluttered open.

Alive!

Mungojerrie hugged her close while she looked around in confusment. He was the happiest Cat in the world now, and he would've rest assured that night that everything would be fine if it weren't for one thing: Macavity had yet again disappeared and was still on the loose.

End of Volume One

A/N: I looked over this, and as it's been about a year since it was originally written I didn't like this that much…sorry about not giving any more information on the kitten! It was supposed to be just a nameless kitten that will eventually turn up in Volume Three and since I was trying to edit this as little as possible I just couldn't add anything more about the kitten. Anyway, tell me what you think and whether I should post Volume Two!

Teazer


End file.
